narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Orochimaru
thumb|259px|OrochimaruOrochimaru er en af de 3 berømte sannin ninajer (Jiraiya, Tsunade og Orochimaru) fra Konohagakure. Han forlod Konoha, og blev medlem af Akatsuki. Senere forlod han også den gruppe. Orochimarus formål er at udslette Konoha og blive udødelig. Fakta * Fulde navn: Orochimaru * Alder: Part 1: 50-51, Part 2: 54 (absorberet) * Født: 27. Oktober * Køn: Han identificerer sig hverken som mand eller kvinde. (født som mand) * Nogle gode jutsuer: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Manda og slanger), * Kekkei Genkai: - * Familie: Mitsuki (søn) * Klan: - * Loyalitet: Konohagakure, Otogakure, Akatsuki * Chakra-naturer: Futon (Vind Manipulation) * Ninja-rank: Part 1: ? (Sannin) Baggrund Orochimaru voksede op forældreløst i Konhoa. Orochimaru var som barn meget talentfuld og var den bedste i sin klasse i akademiet. Hans geninhold bestod af Senju Tsunade og Jiraiya, og deres sensei(mentor) var Hiruzen Sarutobi (den tredje hokage). Under den anden ninja verdens krig blev holdet berømt under nanvet "The three sannin", for at have besejret Hanzo. Orochimaru lavede i sin tid i Konoha mange eksperimenter for at opnå viden. Disse eksperimenter gik ud over konohas fanger men også andre Konoha ninjas. Orochimaru blev fundet i et rum fuldt med lig i gang med et af sine eksperimenter. Han ville bruge dem til at udvikle en ny jutsu, som skulle give ham evigt liv. Orochimaru flygtede derefter fra landsbyen, og havde fra det punkt kun én plan. At udslette Konoha. Orochimaru blev derefter en del af den kriminelle gruppe Akatsuki. Årsagen til at han forlod Akatsuki er ukendt.Orochimaru behersker Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, som kan leve mennesker op fra de døde, som kan bruges som krigere. Part 1 Angreb på Konohagakure Orochimaru allierede sig med den fjerde Kazekage af Sunagakure for at tilintetgøre Konoha. Muligheden for dette vidste sig da Chunin eksamnerne blev afholdt i Konoha. Orochimaru og Kazekagen infeltrede Konoha under dækkningen af at være der for eksamnen. Under opholdet i Konoha giver Orochimarus Uchia Sasuke et forbandet mærke. Den sidste dag af chunin eksamen myrder Orochimaru Kazekagen. På den måde kan Orochimarus nemlig forkælde sig som Kazekage og sidde ved siden af den tredje hokage. Under Sasukes og Gaaras kamp begynder angrebet, da Gaara løslader sin Bijuu. På dette tidspunkt afsløre Orochimarus sig og angriber den trejde hokage. De to slås, men det er Orochimaru som vinder da han genopliver den første og anden hokage. Den trejde Hokage når dog at sætte en forbandelse på Orochimaru som lammer begge hans arme. Derefter løber Orochimaru væk sammen. Søgen efter Tsunade I sin søgen efter at få sine arme og jutsuer igen, finder han Tsunade. Den bedste ninjalæge. Men Jiraiya og Naruto Uzumaki, kommer og hjælper Tsunade. Orochimaru og hans hjælper Kabuto Yakushi kæmper bravt. Tilsidst ender det med "Kuchiyose kamp", men Orochimaru må flygte. Han er på dette tidspunkt så svag, at han bliver nød til, at bringe Sasuke til sig tidligere end planlagt. Han sender derfor et hold ud for at hente Sasuke, hvilket lykkedes dem. Derfra begynder Orochimaru at undervise Sasuke, med det formål at overtage Sasukes krop når han er klar. I starten havde Orochimaru udset sig Itachi Uchihas krop, men han indså at Itachi var for stærk, til at Orochimarus kunne overvinde ham. I stedet ville måtte han finde en anden krop med Sharingan, da Orochimaru troede Itachis kraft kom fra. Derfor vil han have Itachis lille brors krop, Sasuke Uchihas krop. Sasuke var villig til at følge med Orochimaru i hans søgen efter hævn over Itachi Uchiha. Part 2 - Shippuden Orochimarus død thumb|left|Sasuke angriber syge OrochimaruOrochimaru er i Shippuden meget svækket, og ses kun i sin seng. Da Orochimaru er lige ved at kunne få Sasukes krop (Man skal vente tre år for at kunne skifte krop med en teknik), angriber Sasuke Orochimaru. Da Orochimaru var syg og svag bliver han let overtaget og absorberet af Sasuke. Under den fjerde store shinobi krig bliver Orochimaru genoplivet af Kabuto.thumb|350px|Orochimaru bragt til live af [[Sasuke Uchiha]] Andre faktaer * Orochi betyder stor slange * Orochimarus hobby var at skabe teknikker * Hans yndlings ord var ødelægge (hakkai) og kaos (konton) Kategori:Konoha Kategori:Otogakure Kategori:Akatsuki